


Status: Small and Always Angry

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute but angry Junmyeon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist Yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Junmyeon will always fight for what's right, even if Yifan doesn't need him to.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Status: Small and Always Angry

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this mess created thanks to a Twitter mutual enabling me (and two other mutuals helping me)

Looking at the couple walking down the street in this crisp autumn air, you would end up assuming some things. They are an attractive pair though—the tall one with jet black hair sweeping in layers till his nape, with his eyebrow and lip piercing, and the tattoos on his neck; and the shorter one with fluffy soft brown hair, wire-frame glasses and a sweet, round face. They are both equally handsome but the assumption you’d make is that the tall one with the angry eyebrows and piercing gaze would be the tough one with some anger management issues. And you’d assume the short one with the squishy cheeks and bright smile is the “nice” one with the sweet temperament.

Well, first of all, how prejudiced are you? And second of all, haven’t you learned appearances are deceiving?

The tall one is named Wu Yifan and the short one is named Kim Junmyeon, and they have been dating for the last four years, living together for the three of them. Yifan is a tattoo artist (okay, okay if you assumed that from his tattoos and leather jacket, you’re forgiven and correct, of course) with his own shop and he often guests on popular YouTube channels for tattoos (he has some cool celebrity clients too, like the rappers G-Dragon and Loey). Junmyeon works in Etude House, as their resident marketing expert. Financially and career-wise, they are stable and set, so they do get the “when are you getting married??” thing a lot, but they are in no hurry. Junmyeon turned thirty this year and Yifan will turn thirty-one next month, and between the two cats and two dogs they have, they feel like they are already settled in simple domestic bliss. Also, they are also saving to buy their own place and they hope the bank approves their loan within next year. While the flat they live in is not awful at all, Yifan does want to live somewhere that can be both his home and studio and Junmyeon wholeheartedly supports. 

Right now, they are heading towards the bigger supermarket for some things. They ran out of fruit, wine and cat food, so Junmyeon suggested taking this walk to the market and also give Yifan a break this Sunday afternoon (yes, Yifan keeps his shop open on Sundays and only closes on Wednesdays when Junmyeon takes his work-from-home day). Yifan’s next client will come in during four and Junmyeon is sure the other employees won’t burn the shop down (one almost-mishap with an electric kettle nearly gave poor Yifan a heart attack). Also, Yifan has been complaining about a crick on his neck since he woke up, so as he walks, he cracks his neck, sighing, “God, I needed this walk.”

Junmyeon chuckles and throws his arm around Yifan’s waist and the latter automatically wraps his arm around the shorter man’s shoulder. Junmyeon presses his face into the worn-out leather and smiles, “I told you to get out more often! I can hardly drag you to the gym nowadays.” Yifan makes a face and blows a raspberry at Junmyeon, who rolls his eyes “Very mature, Fan, very mature.” 

They had been walking under the shadows thrown by the tall buildings, so when they step into a patch of sunlight, Junmyeon sees they are near the park and he squeals when notices, “Fan! The hodeok lady is here! We should get some for ourselves and the kids.”

Yifan nods, sniffing, taking in the caramelized sugar and fried dough scent. The kids—his four employees—will love this sudden treat. Yifan laces his fingers through Junmyeon’s and says, “Alright, but first let’s get the things we need.”

They only walk a couple of minutes more and they are at the supermarket. Junmyeon grabs a basket as Yifan waits by the entrance, letting the security guy pat him extra thoroughly. Junmyeon passed through without this much scrutiny and Yifan is quick to shake his head in a slight motion when he notices that Junmyeon’s eyebrows slowly scrunching, an obvious sign of his disappointment with the human race and their prejudice about tattooed and pierced people in general. 

Junmyeon catches the subtle headshake and clears his face, though, judging by the firm set of his lips, Yifan knows he will keep simmering in this for the next few minutes at the least. And Yifan is proven right when he finally reaches Junmyeon, who throws a glare at the guard and keeps grumbling under his breath, “Seriously, how stupid, how are people _ so stupid _.”

Yifan smiles a little and it still warms his heart when Junmyeon defends his life choices. The society is fine with a lot of things but not a six-feet tall man in tattoos and piercings—labels him a delinquent even though Yifan has not even jaywalked. Junmyeon hates it but Yifan has learned to live with it. So, like always, Yifan cups Junmyeon’s face and firmly presses his lips against Junmyeon’s. 

The shorter stops grumbling and his little gasp of surprise gets muffled by Yifan’s lips. He does mollify slightly and when Yifan leans back with a soft smile, Junmyeon feels his face heating up. He looks away, touching his lips as he says, “We’re also picking lip balm for you.” 

Yifan chuckles, running his tongue over his lower lip. They are horribly cracked but he doesn’t really care about that much, so he leans down and rubs his lips on Junmyeon’s cheek, who yelps and jumps back. Junmyeon widens his eyes and shakes his head, “You’re awful Wu Yifan.”

Yifan chuckles, lacing his fingers through Junmyeon’s, “Now let’s get Da Pang’s food before he starts scratching us.”

They get the cat food, some fruits, some vegetables too, and Junmyeon doesn’t forget the lip balm. He gets the pink one from Nivea and Yifan smirks, aware of how Junmyeon likes this flavour. While they are at the billing counter, a small kid ends up standing behind them, his parent probably getting some last-minute item as the kid guards the shopping cart. Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s wallet from the back of his jeans and he is taking out their debit card when he hears the kid ask, “Mister, did you doodle on your neck?”

Yifan chuckles, his whole gum on display as he bends his knees a little. He touches the roses on his neck and grins, “I didn’t, my friend did it for me.”

The kid grins back, his eyes widening, “Cool.”

Junmyeon smiles at the interaction. Yifan is always kind and gentle with children (has him think at times at how it would be to adopt one of their own one day). But then, the parent, the father, arrives and when he realises his kid is talking to a stranger, that too a stranger that looks like Yifan, he pulls his kid a little bit roughly by the shoulder. The kid yelps and Yifan quickly takes a step back. The man manages the fakest smile Junmyeon has ever seen and bows, “Sorry if my son was bothering you.”

Yifan smiles, shaking his head, “No, no he absolutely wasn’t.”

The kid chirps, “I was just asking ahjussi about those pretty roses on his neck!”

The father eyes the ink on his neck and Junmyeon is gearing up. If he says one bad thing…”Oh, right,” he says as he pushes his son behind him, reprimanding him, “They are not for you, Yohan. And don’t’ just talk to everyone you meet.”

Junmyeon steps in beside Yifan with his hands on his hips as he says, “And why not? Was my boyfriend being rude to your child?”

Yifan inhales as he sees Junmyeon’s ‘battle’ stance—hands on hips, eyebrows furrowed and lower lip slightly jutting out. He curls a hand around Junmyeon’s elbow and tries to nudge him but Junmyeon shakes him off and says, “Just because he has some tattoos doesn’t make him someone you or your kid should be scared of.” He looks at the kid, who is much too fascinated watching his father get scolded by a man shorter than him. “Your son probably has more sense than you.”

The father, meanwhile, is gobsmacked. Junmyeon doesn’t wait for a response. He turns around, grabs the things to put in the shopping bag. He hooks his arm around Yifan and starts tugging him away.

When they are outside, Yifan softly says, “You know, you don’t have to keep doing this for me.”

Junmyeon scowls up at him, his lips in a pout. “I can and I will, deal with it.”

Yifan swoops in and kisses Junmyeon’s forehead soundly. It makes Junmyeon giggle and blows away the dark clouds of fury off his face. He fishes out the lip balm from the shopping bag and semi-glares, “Put this on before I end up with scratches on my skin.”

Yifan solemnly nods though a smile plays at the corner of his lips. He tears open the packaging and applies a liberal amount of lip balm. He smacks his lips and pouts at Junmyeon, “Okay?”

Junmyeon chuckles as he wipes some pink-tinted balm. “I can’t believe you’re a famous tattoo artist and you can’t even put lip balm within the lines.”

Yifan counters, “Well, I don’t have a mirror, now, do I?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Let’s go grab some hodeok.”

His boyfriend is so small and soft, but Yifan knows just how much anger this one can hold. And he is fine with that. He would love Junmyeon anyway. And always. 


End file.
